transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Sitting on a Dock on the Bay
North America -- Mirror Universe North America has been punished for its insolence in standing against the Autobots. Most of the major cities lie in ruins. The fields have been salted and the wells poisoned. Still, the people try to eke out a resistance, and perhaps some plot revenge. Contents: Fleet Obvious exits: leads to Europe -- Mirror Universe. leads to South America -- Mirror Universe. Springer arrives from the Europe -- Mirror Universe to the east. Springer has arrived. Once upon a time, immigrants, the dispossessed of the world, fled to these borders in hopes of a better life, freedom from strife and worry, the chance to control one's own destiny. Now, they flee these borders for the same reasons, though the outlook is darker than it once was. Along the southern coast of Florida, Americans are known to climb into unsteady boats and rickety rafts, attempting to leave behind the ruins of this once grand continent. Right now, one such boat is being loaded under the watchful optics of two most unlikely figures. At least one of them, a blue and yellow Seeker, watches outward as much as he does towards the boats, scanning for threats to both fragile craft and fragile occupants. "We're behind schedule," he notes sadly to his companion. "I had hoped we'd be able to move more this trip." He glances down at the humans and shakes his head. "It's rough to have to leave your home behind like this, but if we do well, these guys have a better chance of getting back than we ever will." Catechism is standing near Fleet, looking utterly baffled as to why she's here and why she's... helping Fleet load humans onto boats? She rubs the side of her head and stares. Slowly, Catechism asks, "So... why are we doing this, again? The EDC wants to kill us, right?" "The EDC wants to kill everyone," Fleet says grimmly. "They think that /no/ robots can be trusted, and to be honest, we haven't given them a reason to think otherwise. Look at this place," he says, gesturing towards the ruins of the state, still apparent even in this wilderness location. "We've let these people down." Hugging the coastline, the sight of a low flying object was perhaps the first thing to be noticed if one were to literally squint in that direction. At a glance one might think it were infact moving along the surface, a fact corrected on detailed magnification. The direction was running at an angle heading towards them, though it was entirely possible that whomever was piloting the craft could overlook their presence... Springer had recently made the crossing over the Atlantic, and what he saw of the once proud North American continent had been a grim welcome indeed. It had been barely recognisable, more in keeping with an alien planet that was inhospitable to any foreign species. Unwilling to cross further into its central landmass, he kept to the coast, searching out any large cities like before, any settlements...and likewise was unrewarded. It would turn out to be a depressing report when next he met up with the others, but he forced on ahead. He hadn't noticed the others, but he would soon enough. Catechism looks around at the ruins, which look, to her, awful like the kind of stuff that results from her fulfilling her duties to the Empire. She asks, "So... the EDC doesn't stand for all humanity? We owe /these/ humans, then? What did they do for us?" She does not yet notice Springer, as her better sensors are in the other mode, and she is very busying being baffled. "Catechism, that's not the issue," Fleet reminds, almost tiredly. Cyclonus seems convinced that her 'proper' memories would return in time, but Fleet is getting more and more doubtful. "They need our help, and that /should/ be enough. Even if it isn't, though, the people we save today could be the allies of tomorrow!" His gaze sweeps past the direction that Springer is coming from, but like Catechism, his better sensors are in another mode. Still, there's enough odd about that area that he's begun watching it more often. Springer is flying in 'dark', but only to the naked eye. He wouldn't risk casting any flood lights about, especially if for the time being it was uneeded. His sensors weren't exactly scout-grade, but it wasn't like if he were about to fly into a tall tree. Sober. The sound from his rotors were perhaps his greatest give away, echoing over the silence of this dead landscape. Who would see who first? Movement other than the lapping of lazy waves was a stark flag, and once near enough it would be the humans who'd caught his 'eye' first...but the taller Decepticons...the triplechanger was left with a moment of indecision. Isn't this what they'd been hoping to find? Humans /and/ Decepticons! Yes he was a outnumbered, but to him it was a workable presentation of events. A Wrecker delt with this near daily. The lull in his engines that reflected his indecision vanished, and he maintained his speed, making no attempts to hide his approach, infact, those floodlights? He turned a few of them on. Brave or... He was prepared for some evasive manuvers though. The identitiy of the Decepticons would be just as exciting. Catechism thinks that Fleet is acting like an Autobot. Granted, she also thinks that she has died and is in the Pit. She'll go along with this madness for forty days and forty nights and see if it either a) goes away or b) she goes completely nuts. She acquises, "Okay, so they might be future allies. Right. So, we just... make sure that no one tips over their boats or what?" "Exactly!" Fleet exclaims, grinning. "Safeguard them until the get to their proper loca-" then a sound, and soon after, lights. The Seeker's optics open, and he steps protectively between the humans and the new arrival. Then he leaps into the air, flying, for the moment, generally towards the intruder, but staying low, again, keeping himself between the newcomer and the humans. "Blast and double-blast! It's the head Wrecker!" he exclaims outloud. The irony is that this worlds Springer probably would have enjoyed slaughtering everything that moved not with a suprise attack, but being blatantly open about his approach. It was so that they knew who was coming, and that death was eminant to their worthless lives. The emotional turmoil and anticipation had the right kind of cruel appeal he could appreciate. Ofcourse, /this/ Springer had no idea his doppleganger's sense of enjoyment ranked right up there with psychological torment. He remained oncourse, forcing himself to not discharge the first attack-- difficult when the figure matched that of Fleet in his databanks. The second...he wasn't one hundred percent sure. It /could/ be Catechism, but who in their right mind would pick such atrocious hues anyways. Must be another seeker. A concern for Fleet ofcourse was whether or not Springer was doing this job solo, or if within a short space of time...The rest of the Wreckers, or other Autobots would descend on the delicate human escape attempt. Either promised heartache. Question is, would Fleet wait for Springer to get close enough-- to 'yell'. Catechism knows that, alone, she is no match for Springer. She had that fact vividly proven to her at 2029 Olympics. However, with weirdo Fleet's help, she may stand a chance, provided that Fleet's idea of fighting is not, 'Give Springer energon goodies and hope he goes away.' Grumbling, she says, "I guess that you're going to tell me that I need to get away from the dock, so that Springer won't accidentally kill any of your wonderful humans?" She transforms and leaps into the air, taking to the skies. Catechism transforms to her jet mode, which is quite astoundingly simple for the coneheaded model that she is. "That's it, exactly," Fleet replies to Catechism. "If there's going to be a fight, we need to draw it as far away from the organics as possible. Be ready to use grapplers if need-be." And he isn't going to let Springer get in shouting distance... but nor is he going to fire first. Instead, he activates his radio, using low power and an open, general frequency. << Haven't you and your kind caused enough damage, Autobot? Leave now, in peace, and no one need get hurt. Threaten the humans, and you'll regret it for the rest of your life. In other words, not very long at all. This is your only warning. >> Brave, almost arrogant words, but /this/ Fleet is prone to them. Springer's already noticed...something else in the water, any question as to what was cleared up by Fleet quite nicely. The fact that it was Fleet at all, and a /Decepticon/ was a rude awakening. Why, the last time they'd met the other had been the practical opposite. It was jarring to say the least, as if Skydive wasn't bad enough. It was one thing to hear Red Alert and Fireflight talking about their encounter-- and another to experience it. The lapse in communication is brief, and he returned the response. <<"From what I've seen, I can't argue that.">> There was little lightness to his tone, he was being serious. <<"Oh the other hand, I'm not here to fight, and if harming the humans is a prime concern of yours-- then you shouldn't worry. I don't know what you're trying to do with them, but I'd be happy to leave them out of it.">> Shifting his course, Springer travelled over the land, then hovered in midair. Waiting it would seem? He didn't know if this was going to turn into a fight, but he was all too aware that they could be drawn in by accident. He was assuming Catechism was just like Fleet, <<"This isn't who you think it is.">> A right laugh no? But Fleet's companion might be more interested. <<"Are you coming? It'd be safer out here. And yes I'm alone. And yes, I'm not leaving till you do.">> XF-35B Astral Lightning still does not have the radio frequencies of any of the Decepticons here or the factional radio frequency. However, she can hear the general radio transmission made by Fleet, and she's about to curse in frustration - when she catches herself. She must not cry out for help. Is cussing crying out for help? She doesn't know, but she's not going to take that risk. Unlike Fleet, she is more than willing for fire first, and the jet does, banking around for a strafing run. Springer evades your Zap! attack. As Springer changes directions, Fleet actually angles to meet him, and even transforms as Springer starts to hover, so as to hover himself. <<"Then you're going to be here awhile, because I'm not leaving until the humans are sa-">> and then his optics widen as Catechism makes her attack. "Catechism! Wait!" he exclaims out loud, shocked, a moment of uncertainty taking him. His first instinct is, again, to look back towards the humans and make sure their safe. It's true, the humans nearby was perhaps the only reason why the Decepticons wouldn't just up and try to ditch him. A fact not lost on Springer, infact, he purposefully used it. His intents on increasing the level of threat to them however was completly absent, which is why he preferred to hang back to 'discuss' things. It seems Catechism though was far more foward than this Fleet, and only Springer's readiness for possible hostilities gave him the necessary alertness to rise and twist sharply, just barely missing being hit. <<"I said I wasn't here to fight already! Don't you think I could have made a mess of things on my own if I did?">> Somewhat mildly irritated, but he couldn't find it in himself to really blame them. He'd hate himself too if he were any part of this environmental disaster. He transformed, alighting on the blasted earth below, the Autobot symbol sat there on his chest like a hated thing as it tauntingly. Closer, it was possible to see that his armour had been through a recent battle, though the lighter injuries had no doubt been repaired through internal systems, Springer didnt have access to equipment to buff, polish and repaint. And it was the least of his concerns...than say if he were, Sunstreaker. <<"What're you planning to do with the humans anyways.">> Looking over to where he'd seen the boats, genuinely curious. XF-35B Astral Lightning grouses aloud, "Fleet, this is Springer! If he was inclined to surrender or listen to Decepticons, the Autobots would have never let him be a Wrecker. He's not going to go away on his own. I have no desire to let him poke holes in my hide." Nevermind that her first shot didn't even connect. She snarls, "Like I'd tell an /Autobot/ what the humans are doing!" She transforms and tries land near Springer. She intends to grab him and drag him away from the docks where humans are loading onto boats. The objective may seem insane to her, but once assigned a job, she'll see it out. XF-35B Astral Lightning transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her shoulders to expose her face, and her wings rotate into position. Springer evades your grasp attack. "Catechism, disengage!" Fleet now orders his fellow Seeker sharply, tone angry. "We've got more important things to be doing!" He initially seemed very shocked by the other's actions, but now seems angry. Then, he turns towards Springer. "What am I planning to do? Keep them safe from you and yours, of course!" From Catechism's attitude, it just convinced Springer that she was part of this world. Near enough now to not bother with the radio, he made a low sound of annoyance. "If you're anything like the Catechsim I /know/, then if I had half a mind to do as you say, you probably couldn't hold me off for long anyways." Truer words were never spoken! Apparently according to their combat at the Olympics? His retort was coupled with some fancy footwork, neatly jerking just clear of her grasping reach. "Will you just quit it and atleast hear what I have to say?" And then lower to himself as he smoothly moved to leap back out of her immeadiate space a few yards, "Atleast we used to give the others the benefit of the doubt long enough...well, some of us..." "Look, I already told you I have no intentions of harming the humans." Appealing to Fleet who seemed to be more level headed. "I think some introductions are in order-- hi. I'm Springer, you must be familiar with my doppleganger, whom I'm sure has done some pretty nasty things. I'm not him." Holding up his hand, he grimaced. "I'm not even from your world. And before you start calling me crazy or some 'evil Autobot ploy', I wish I were, sorry it isn't. With that out of the way..." His words were a little rushed, just incase if he had to do some more dodging, "I guess this is where you start demanding proof. Right?" Catechism glares over at Fleet and snaps, "Who are you to boss me around? I thought that we had this policy of, oh, not telling the Autobots our plans." This is ironic, given that villains do have a tendency to exposit their plans. "We are /Decepti/cons, after all." These guys might as well be called the Honestcons, as far as she can tell. Then, Springer references an Olympics event that she definitely remembers, and her optics widen. She hisses, "Check his hand for a buzzer." You receive a radio message from Geist: Catechism. Give Springer a chance to speak. It is possible that he is of your world and peaceloving. The situation is confusing but we're sorting it out here as well. You receive a radio message from Geist: I know that if he is of your world, he is likely your enemy there... but the bigger picture here is ultimately to put right what needs be put right. Disengage hostilities for now. You send a radio message to Geist: The Autobots are stale and stagnant! They would strangle the life out of our world and leave us ripe for conquest. You receive a radio message from Geist: You must sort this out in your mind. If you are in a different world than your own, than there are two types of Autobots. Those who enslave us Decepticons who are native to this world, and those who do not, of your world. In your present situation, which is more likely to want to solve this problem you are in? "'Benefit of a doubt'?!" Fleet exclaims indignantly. "Maybe some of the more naive, but I've been a slave, and I /remember/ the sorts of atrocities your kind forced me to commit... though they always seemed to fall short of the kind you'd gleefully commit yourselves!" But then Catechism started talking. Didn't Catechism just yesterday make claims to being from another world, and put forth her suspicion that some of the strange behavior of some of the Autobots could be accounted for in that way? And now they both seem to share memories of events... of which Fleet knows nothing about. The yellow and blue Seeker relaxes, but just a little. "I /do/ need proof. I /can't/ trust as easily as the others. Those days are past." Fleet looks from Springer, to Catechism, and back to Springer. He considers what he's heard Catechism talk about. Then he tilts his head, narrows his optics, and studies Springer. "What do you know anything about an explosion near Cybertron. /Recently/?" If his story matches Catechism's... You send a radio message to Geist: You speak of a deal with the devil! ...but I suppose that is only to be expected, if this is the Pit. You receive a radio message from Geist: I speak of everyone saving their energy for when it matters. Violence is a tool. Use it to full benefit. You have Fleet with you. He is a warrior. Together you should be confident that you can handle yourselves should this Springer turn treacherous. Now, complete the mission. I hear Fleet suggest that Springer prove himself by escorting and completeing your task. Observe him. Learn. One does not treat a potential bomb with nervous fear. One handles it as if it is their own. You send a radio message to Geist: If this is my Springer, he won't help me any more than one of your Autobots would. He'd leave me here to rot. You receive a radio message from Geist: Misery and paranoia is a way of life for you, isn't it? Stop wallowing in self pity and shape up, soldier. Blitzwing cruises towards the reportedly weird-acting Autobot at a high rate of speed, his techbike eating up the broken interstate quickly enough that if he didn't have accelerated perceptions, he'd probably have run into one of the many burnt and rusted hulks of human vehicles littered along the road several times by now. Springer still kept an optic on Catechism, mostly because she seemed more than willing to be the agressor, and it was then that he noticed her suprise. Interesting. Fleet's personal reference to events in his own past was likewise troubling. For an Autobot like him, the notion of slavery and the violation of the basic rights of any sentient being...he couldn't personally identify never having been there himself, but he understood the mistrust, and the loathing. "Fair enough." He was forced to admit. "You...heard about that?" What was it Red Alert had said? Avalanche had been acting oddly in this world? Was it possible that any of the others had mentioned the last related events... "I'd say that was hopefully the successful destruction of a moon-sized Decepticon leader named Galvatron, and also the last thing I remember before being dumped in this Primus forsake topsy-turvey world." He had been honest, where he'd held back in time when talking to Skydive thanks to Red Alert. "Decepticons ofcourse being your version of the Autobots here." A glance at Catechism, "But they haven't won the war yet." A pause, "Infact you're personally responsible for some of these delightful dents I might add." Springer tacked on dryly. You switch off your radio. Catechism looks somewhat distracted, as if she has been contacted via radio. Whatever the conversation is, it's just making her feel worse, as her lips curl in disgust. She looks about ready to cuff Springer, and she shouts, "Oh, we are /not/! We're nothing like those Autobots. They keep Decepticons as... as... pretty much slaves. We simply seek to keep Cybertron strong and able to defend herself against those who would seek to make us slaves again, as the Quintessons did. You Autobots give the humans our technology like candy, and what happens? Humans come to Cybertron and try to blow the place up!" Actionmaster Blitzwing arrives late but moving fast. He leaps off of his bike, whips out his assault rifle and trains it on Springer warily, interposing himself between the dangerous Autobot and the frightened refugees. "Explain yourself, my erstwhile enemy. What now, some villainy to trick and wound? We're not so dim as that these days, you know." Fleet tilts his head slightly, and seems to be looking not at either robot, but slightly between them, like he's focusing on something else. Still, he listens to what both has to say. Then he shakes his head. "Topsy-turvey world? Only in that the wrong ones are on top," Fleet says, voice part sad, part angry, as he looks at Springer, but Catechism's words elicit a suspicious glance from her as well. He actually bows forward, a flashy, show-man's bow, as Blitzwing arrives, then straightens, grinning as someone who looks familiar /finally/ acts familiar as well. "Blitzwing! Welcome!" He shakes his head, palms up. "I'm not sure what to make of all this. Dangerous to trust, foolish to turn down potential allies." He nods towards the boats. "But they're almost loaded, and I'll need to get moving." Blitzwing... riding a rad motorcycle. And speaking rather formally. Missing his wings and treads. What. Catechism's CPU is steadily heading towards 'borked' status. She exclaims, "Oh, whatever! Let Springer kill you all if you want." She points over at one of the boats, which is just now shoving off. "I'm going to protect that one." She then transforms and follows it off. She may shoot down any seagulls or stray balloons that cross her path along the way, but man, that boat will be /protected/, for sure. XF-35B Astral Lightning transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her body, and her wings rotate into position at her hips. Blitzwing watches Catechism skeptically, cradling his rifle. He salutes Fleet with a brief nod. "The seeker hates a dangerous degree. Let's keep an eye on her for certainty," he asides to Fleet. "The bitterness for humans concerns me." Blitzwing turns his attention back to Springer immediately after. Huh. Guess he'd been wrong about that, Catechism went right back into the 'figure out' box. But after that little verbal explosion, "You, you're really /you/." To state the now obvious, he pointed for good measure. "I'm not going to get into an argument here about what we decide to help the humans out with or not, they deserve a fighting chance to defend themselves. If it weren't for us the Decepticons would have long drained Earth dry and killed them without acknowledging their existence!" And that's not even mentioning the time when Shockwave brought Cybertron within Earth's atmosphere and damn near caused it to explode. Like a bickering couple, Springer had to forcefully remind himself they now had...an audiance? "You've got to be kidding me..." That, was that Blitzwing? "This is worse than entering the matrix. I don't think I could ever get used to this." Muttering, Springer looked at the newly arrived Decepticon, then down at the gun. The back up again. Terrifying. "Look, I'll be honest here." Eyeing Catechisms soon departure, "Just suspend everything for a moment, and /pretend/ this is actually true. I don't belong /anywhere/ in this world. Staying here isn't part of my retirement plan, but there is no way I'd ally with the Autobots. And frankly...parking up in some warehouse is not my idea of how I want to be spending the near future." Frowning, "Do you always talk like that? You sound like Sky Lynx." Meaning Blitzwing. anyone has the rest of the log, please add it in here?